1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter grinding device, and more particularly to a grinding device for a milling cutter.
2. Description of Related Art
To sharpen a cutter, such as a milling cutter, a grinding machine with grinding wheels is always used. However, using grinding wheels to sharpen cutters requires an experienced technician with great skill, otherwise the cutter is easily damaged or blunted. Therefore, to sharpen a cutter with a conventional grinding machine is costly, difficult and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cutter grinding device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.